One Cold Icy Night
by Gnome90
Summary: Reed gets trapped in the South Street Seaport minimall after an explosion...Some ReedSue Fluff..Major Reed whumpin'... my First story ..Plz R&R Thanx


**I don't own Fantastic Four or anything associated with them or any part of New York... (Though if I did...I'd take Ben's advice and get them a utility belt...Just Kidding) Enjoy!!**

It was cold. There was no doubt about it. Even Johnny, who typically felt warm, could feel the freeze in his bones. The streets were still full despite the icy weather. It was December and for the ost part people were Christmas shopping. On this particular night, the Fantastic Four found themselves wondering the city, enjoying the city lights. Their wondering lead them to the South Street Seaport. A place that was breath taking, not only because of the cold but also because of the sight. Johnny found himself an easy spot among the ladies, while Ben and Alicia took a seat outside of the small café in the mini-mall. Sue stood at the railing at the edge of the pier looking out over the frozen waters and to the lights off in the distance. Reed stood right behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer.

"Reed, even in this icy weather, this place so beautiful."

"You know what's even better, sharing it with you."

Sue turned her head to look at her husband. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She leaned towards him, using the opportunity to share a kiss. Midway through the moment there were screams. The couple looked up to seethe whole strip of stores explode and go up into flames. Instinctively, each member found their way to each other.

"Get everyone out of there," Reed shouted. All four sprung into action grabbing people and getting them to safety. Firefighters arrived trying their best to extinguish the flames. Reed turned to Johnny who was engulfed in flames trying to keep the crowd warm.

"Johnny is everyone out?"

"I don't know." He looked around seeing his wife and Ben helping to get people to safety.

"Sue, I'm gonna make sure everyone is out."

"No, Reed don't, it looks like it's collapsing." Her words fell on deaf ears as she looked around realizing the Reed was already gone.

The smoke inside was thick and heavy.

"I should've made Johnny do this," he thought to himself. He felt the sweat run down his face and drip off his chin. It was like his body was melting.

"Hello, is there anyone still here?" The words echoed off the hollowed walls as he ran looking for any remaining victims. As he ran through the mini-mall he heard a deafening crash.

"Uh-Oh." The floor beneath him began to crumble. "There has to be a way out" he thought as he fell to his knees. The smoke was too thick and the noise of the fire and falling debris was so loud. Crawling on the floor he searched for a way out, hands and knees now cut from the glass. Frustration overcame him as he reached out hoping to find an exit…..

Instead he came upon a feet, then, gradually a small body. A whimper came from the small person, who Reed assured was a child. The floor continued to crumble as she scooped up the small terrified body, definitely a kid.

"We're gonna get out of here. I promise…What's your name?"

The small child looked up at him with terrified round eyes, "Liz."

"Ok Liz, here's what we gonna do…

The sentence was never completed as the mall began to tilt completely. One of the walls gave in to the pressure and the water rushed in. Reed scrambled to hold on to something, anything. But nothing was there, all that could be done was to hold onto Liz and prepare himself for the iced water and the falling debris.

MEANWHILE

"Oh My GOD!! REED!!!!!" Sue screamed out, watching in horror as the mini-mall that once rested on the pier collapsed into the frigid waters. In a desperate attempt to stop the unfolding events, Sue started to run, only to be stopped by Ben.

"If you go in there, you may not find him or worse..you may not come out….."

"I have to save him." She finally gave in breaking down at the thought of a life without Reed.

Inside Reed fought against the inevitable. The water came rushing in faster as the building slid further into the water. It was too just walk in especially now with all the debris. He'd have to swim, even if it was only with one hand. Liz had stayed quiet, no doubt she was scared, but more than anything she was cold. Reed was cold. Soon hypothermia would be setting in. Reed could feel his strength being zapped out of him while he fought to keep himself and Liz above the water.

"I'm sorry, Susie. I didn't get to say how much I love you. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye." Thoughts flooded his exhausted mind.

"I love you Sue." At this moment he saw it. The exit. Fighting against the pull of the water and the power of the cold, Reed pushed himself to the limit. Holding on to Liz as tight as he could while swimming towards the exit. He wanted to just stretch out and pull himself in. But he was so cold, stretching would hurt too much.

The thought of Sue kept on playing in his mind and finally he reached the door.

"Ok Liz. The water's deep so you're going to have to help me swim down and through the dorr. Are you ready? 1..2..3.."

The water stabbed at them like knives as Reed moved his stiff body towards the exit, which was now completely emerged in water. The two pushed themselves under and through the exit. Once out in the open water the two survivors continue to fight the currents to get to land.

"Sue!" Reed choked out in between gasps for air. The shadowy figures sat near the edge of the water. Johnny was still completely engulfed in flames in an attempt to keep as many warm as possible.

"Look..LOOK!! Someone's in the water." The voice that called out was unknown, regardless, Reed couldn't have been ore grateful that they saw him.

"Reed, Reed. Stretch out!" Reed knew that voice anywhere, it was Ben waiting at the edge of the water. He reached out as far as he could. A scream escaped him as the pain of stretching his tense frozen muscles rippled throughout his body.

"Hurry up!" Trying to yell out between clenched chattering teeth. After what felt like the better part of forever, Ben pulled him onto the dry land. Sue came running with a woman following close behind.

"Liz Liz….My baby. Oh thank you Mr. Fantastic! Thank you so much." Liz went running to her mom as Sue wrapped a blanket around the shaking Reed. Her hand touched his icy skin as she wiped off the dripping water from his face. He felt Sue grip around him tighten as exhaustion took in. His body had gone from extremely hot to extremely cold in just a few minutes. Ben and Johnny stood over the couple silently feeling completely helpless.

"Ok Reed…We gotta keep you warm ok? Try and stay awake, just for now."

Reed fought to keep his eyes open despite his numb limbs. Suddenly he sat up, a thought popped into his mind .

"Sue Sue..I've got to tell you something."

"Reed I'm right here what is it?"  
"When I was inside I realized I forgot to tell …That I love you."

"Oh . …" Tears now welling up in her eyes. Even in times where Reed's life was in danger, he couldn't keep her off his mind. Moments like this made her fall in love with him all over again.

"I love you too." She whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead as he slipped back down into her arms.

Gnome


End file.
